


Dear Freddie

by DaphneTaylor1983



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Anniversary of Freddie's death, Roger suffers, and they are, loves of my life, they were friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21549073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaphneTaylor1983/pseuds/DaphneTaylor1983
Summary: Roger writes letters to Freddie. (There were many more.)
Relationships: Freddie Mercury & Roger Taylor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	Dear Freddie

**Author's Note:**

> 28 years without Freddie...  
> For a change, he and Roger are not a couple here.  
> God bless you my dear. Rest in peace. I love you.

1.  
Dear Freddie,  
Today it has become what we have all feared the most for several years. You left us ... I'm sitting at home now and I don't know what to do next. I feel terrible, I can't move. I decided to write.  
I can still see it in front of my eyes. I was going to visit you suddenly the phone rang. I felt something was wrong. Peter called. He said that you are gone. I started to cry  
I didn't tell you this but I love you, you know? You are and always will be - my best friend and the best singer. I hope you know that, Freddie. Will the Queen exist without you?  
I love you,  
Roger.

2.  
Dear Freddie,  
Today was your funeral. There were few people, only close friends and family. Everyone brought beautiful flowers. I cried all through the ceremony. Brian and John were with me and we supported each other.  
I hope you're happy out there somewhere. And I would like to be there with you. Or I want you would be with me.  
You didn't deserve to die like that. Everyone love you.  
I love you.  
Roger.

3.  
Dear Freddie,  
We thought, about paying homage to you. A big concert took place a few days ago. We will transfer the funds to the foundation we founded the Mercury Phoenix Trust. It will fight AIDS. Maybe thanks to that this terrible disease will no longer be a death sentence.  
Everyone sang well: Bowie, Elton, George Michael, Liza Minneli and many more.  
I knew I had to make it. For you. Although it was so hard.  
I would like you to be proud of us. You know that we will never forget you. And we will make sure that the world does not forget, we promise.  
I love you.  
Roger.

4.  
Dear Freddie,  
I have a second daughter, Tigerlily. According to your suggestion, Rufus got the middle name Tiger in 1991 and now she too. She is great. However, she will never meet you. I will tell her how wonderful you were. Felix and Rory miss you so much. I tell them you died like a hero. You were and are a hero.  
Waiting for me and us, many years without you. We have to make it. You are a legend.  
I love you,  
Roger.

5.  
Dear Freddie,  
John will no longer perform. He recently worked with me and Brian for the last time. We recorded No-One but You (Only the Good Die Young). In memory of all those who died prematurely in this of course you.  
I know John suffered a lot after you died. Brian and I wondering what to do next.  
How do you feel my friend Do you sing to the other dead? Certainly yes.  
I love you,  
Roger.

6.  
Dear Freddie,  
There are days when, with every conversation, in every situation I wonder what you would say. I have such a day today. What would Freddie say, to that we want to sing. Would he think we should go on touring? Would Fred like Paul Rodgers? (he's good but it's not you)  
It's torture sometimes! I don't know what to say, Fred, except I miss you so much. I want you to come back to me.  
I love you,  
Roger

7.  
Dear Freddie,  
I got married for the second time. Sarina is great. She likes our songs very much. I wish you could be my best man for the second time...  
I love you,  
Roger

8.  
Dear Freddie,  
Today was the premiere of the documentary Queen: Days of Our Lives. We told our story. How wonderful and perfect you were. It's hard for me to watch it. Do you like it? We think more and more about cinema film. We would show our history. I already have an idea for the title - Bohemian Rhapsody. Same as the title of your masterpiece. Maybe we'll get new fans.  
I love you.  
Roger.

9.  
Dear Freddie,  
Adam Lambert agreed to perform with us. He is young but sings well. Of course, no one will replace you. We want to try how it will be.  
Recently was your 20th death anniversary. I was in bed and I mentioned it. Our wild parties, countless Scrabble parties, concerts, laughs, Live Aid.  
20 years without you. Music was one of the factors that helped me survive.  
I love you,  
Roger.

10.  
Dear Freddie,  
I really don't know what happened. Recently, at Kensal Green Cemetery, someone discovered your tombstone plinth. They thought Mary put your ashes there. She gave an interview which shows that she did not. And she said something about us.  
"I never hear from them. After Freddie died, they just wandered off."  
I don't know what to think about it. I didn't want to be awful. If it's true, please forgive me. But she also did some bad things of her time.  
Money doesn't matter to me. I would give anything so that you could be with me my friend.  
I love you,  
Roger.

11.  
Dear Freddie,  
Today was the premiere of Bohemian Rhapsody. Meet the actors Rami Malek as you, Gwilym Lee as Brian, Ben Hardy as me, Joseph Mazzello as John, Lucy Boynton as Mary. Tom Hollander as Miami. The movie also shows your family and Jim.  
I know the movie has some distortions. You didn't betray us. And the moment when you found out about the disease was also different.  
Sometimes I recall the moment you told us you had AIDS. I was in despair. But I promised myself that I would protect you.  
I love you,  
Roger.

12.  
Dear Freddie  
Rami won an Oscar. In addition, we have four statuettes. We don't have a prize for the best film. But the nomination was. And the Green Book was a wonderful movie.  
Rami also thanked us during the speech.  
"Thank you Queen. Thank you guys for being, for allowing me to be the tiniest part of your phenomenal extraordinary legacy. I am forever in your debt."  
It was also wonderful when, then he said about you when he won the Golden Globe some time ago  
"Thank you to Freddie Mercury for giving me the joy of a lifetime. I love you, you beautiful man. This is for and because of you, gorgeous. "  
It's all true. You were beautiful. Everyone misses and loves you. Me too.  
I love you,  
Roger.

13.  
Dear Freddie,  
I saw you today. You stood in front of me, Freddie, you were young and beautiful. You sang your best songs to me.

I'm dying. I think you know that. I'm old now. Brian visits me every day. Even though he is older, he feels so much better

I should follow the instructions and rest a lot. But the children woke me up and I decided to write the last letter. I thought dying would be more painful. Medicines, however, help  
We did so much, Freddie. I have to confess to you. For many years when I wrote to you, I never mentioned it.  
I feel guilty about your death. I didn't stop you from parties. And that's where you got infected. However, you were brave to the end.  
I love you you know You will always be my best friend. And a brother I didn't have.  
I hope you're proud of us, Freddie. I've waited so long to be with you again.  
You gave me not only friendship. Thanks to you I am who I am  
We will always live. In the memories of others

I love you,  
Roger.  
PS. I'll see you in a minute, Fred. Soon.  
Rog

Tears ran down Roger's face. The old man was crying. Sarina entered the room and hugged him  
"Everything's gonna be okay baby. You won't feel pain anymore" she whispered. Roger closed his blue eyes.  
"Don't worry, Sar. I'll see him at last. Remember I love you," he whispered gently.  
He felt Sarina kissing him, heard her cry and it was over.

Roger saw a white light and stood up. He looked at himself and saw that he was young again.  
"So this is paradise." He said,  
He started to walk forward. He saw many people. There was a glow around them. Suddenly he heard a familiar voice. The voice said his name.  
He turned around. Freddie his best friend stood before him.  
"Hello my friend. I've been waiting so long for you." Freddie hugged Roger. He was crying and he returned the gesture.  
They will be together forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for Mary. None of us knows how it was.


End file.
